Don't Grow Up
by Any59
Summary: Me and 'Sensei' go shopping. I meet some strange man who asks me what I want to be when I grow up. Very odd. Rated K because it's the first letter in my name.


I looked at the two items and debated on weather I wanted to get the larger and more expensive one, or the smaller and cheaper one. I'd have to buy two if I did that, though. Sensei was standing over by the free samples saying something about the food and then trying it anyways. She's really weird like that. And I don't really understand why she brought me here, either. I guess she wanted to try the free samples and that going to a grocery store to help me 'see lighting and perspective' was just a load of bull.

Eventually, I put both down and opted for something different to eat. As I walked away from my mentor, calling back to her and telling her that I was going elsewhere, I stopped in front of a soup isle. Moving on, and away from the soup, I managed to find the bread section. Looking at all the bread, I felt a presence behind me.

"Oh, sensei, you came back," I said, turning and finding someone else, instead of sensei.

"Expecting your 'sensei', Дa?" A tall Russian man said. My eyes got large and my face turned pink as I managed to get a "Дa." out.

"So, what is this 'sensei' of yours?" He asked, beige hair falling into his face, creating a curtain over the top of his violet eyes.

"'Sensei' is what I call my mentor," I said to him, forgetting the rule about not talking to strangers.

"Oh? And what are you learning?" The tall man asked, continuing to bombard me with questions.

"W-well I want to be a professional photographer when I grow up, so I managed to get some high-school kid to be my mentor. And she was weird enough to talk both of our families into taking me up here," I said to him, eyeing the background for her, in case she came over.

"And what are you going to do if you can't do that?" The Russian asked.

"Be a cultural interactions scientist," I said proudly. Hey, I've got some pretty big ambitions.

"But what about after that, Дa? Surely you must have something to do after that," He said, testing how far I had planned.

"Geneticist," I said predominantly.

"Is that as far as you've planned?"

"Nope."

"What's your last resort then?"

"Book-talk lady."

"What?" He asked.

"Basically, I'll read all the best-sellers from the previous year and then book talk them to language teacher," I said.

"Interesting line-up. I've bet someone like you has at least one more job in mind, Дa?" He asked.

"Yeah…but you have to promise me that you won't call me insane," I said warily.

"Please, I'm not going to think you as crazy. I've seen far more than you can believe, Дa?" He said, giving a slight wave to the faucet in his hand. I guess I can trust him with the last one.

"Дa," I said.

"So what is it?" He asked.

"A demonologist," I said, my nerves temporarily taking over my pride.

" A person who studies demons…very unique. Very unique. I'm glad to see that young people are still planning for everything they'll need in life." The tall man with sad eyes and a worn smile said. He stared off into space for a second, then began to walk away, telling himself about young people, wars, and planning. Bizarre.

I came up here with sensei to learn photography, but I just might need to get a head start on my demon studies. America may have a slight lack of books in that subject, but I betcha Russia doesn't.

**Yo, so this is a list of things I want to be when I grow up. My main goal is to be a professional photographer, but if I can't do that then I want to be a cultural interactions scientist (study how cultures interact), if I can't do that then I want to be a geneticist (study genes), if I fail at that then I'll try to do this thing my language teacher was talking about since she had to go to a workshop on it which is being a book-talk lady, and if all else fails, my last stand is being a demonologist or a studier of demons. Sounds fun, don'tcha think? (And, honestly, if you knew me personally, you'd be all "yep that's totally her.") So please R&R telling me what either you want to be when you grow up or what you wanted to be if you're all grown up now! **


End file.
